La fin du jeu
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: "Elle est le sosie," cria Katherine, "elle a besoin d'être protégée!" Damon interrompit son geste de refermer la tombe. "Alors, je vais la protéger."  Prend place dans la saison 2, traduction.
1. Petrova

_Traduction de "End Game" par Tamilnadu09. __Thank you to let me translate your story. __J'espère que d'autres que moi sauront l'apprécier. C'est ma première traduction, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas aussi aisé que je le croyais!_

_

* * *

_

**La fin du jeu**

_Petrova. _

Elena laissa le nom rouler sur sa langue expérimentalement.

_Katerina Petrova._

C'était amusant de constater qu'un aussi beau nom puisse appartenir à une salope tordue, manipulatrice et malfaisante.

Elena s'effondra sur son lit, enfonçant son visage dans son oreiller. Durant les dernies mois, elle avait doucement été conditionné à détester Katherine de toutes les fibres de son être, mais après leur conversation dans la tombe, Elena ne pouvait aider, mais ressentait une infime once de pitié pour _Katerina_.

Après tout, elle n'était qu'une adolescente lorsque son bébé lui avait été enlevé. Elle n'était qu'une adolescente lorsqu'elle s'était elle-même tuée pour devenir un vampire. Elle n'était qu'une adolescente lorsque sa famille entière avait été tué de sang froid.

_Ça aurait pu être moi, _se rappela Elena. _Toutes ces choses auraient pu m'arriver à moi…_

Pendant une seconde terrifiante, Elena pensa au parallèle qui existait entre sa vie et celle de Katherine. Oui, ses parents étaient morts…mais ses parents biologiques étaient toujours en vie. Elle avait toujours une tante (pas de remerciements à Katherine, qui avait déjà essayé d'amener Jenna à se poignarder elle-même) et elle avait toujours Jeremy (pas de remerciements à Damon qui avait presque été celui qui rendrait son frère un non-mort… ou un mort tout simplement).

« Eh, Elena, es-tu là? »

« Oui, entre » répondit-elle, sa voix étouffée dans l'oreiller.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, et Jeremy entra. Il lui adressa un mince sourire et s'assit au bord de son lit. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que quelque chose ne va pas? »

« Tu as été ici à broyer du noir toute la journée. Jenna pense que tu es malade. »

Elena grogna, reprenant son oreiller pour couvrir son visage. « Je me sens malade ». Elle entendit les ressorts du lit craquer alors que Jeremy s'approchait pour enlever l'oreiller de ses mains. Elle essaya, avec peu d'enthousiasme, de lui reprendre, mais il le tenait hors de sa portée.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe vraiment, Elena? Stefan et toi vous êtes encore séparés? »

Elena s'obligea à s'asseoir et s'appuya contre la tête de son lit. « On n'est jamais revenu ensemble. Nous sommes encore séparés. »

« Ok, » dit lentement Jeremy, « alors quoi? Vous vous êtes querellés? »

Elena regarda son frère un instant. « Dis-moi quelque chose, » dit-elle soudainement. « Penses-tu que je suis d'une quelconque façon comme Katherine? »

« Quoi? Pourquoi penserais-tu ça? » demanda-t-il, ses sourcils se fronçant d'inquiétude. « Est-ce que c'est ce que Stefan t'a dit? »

« Non, » soupira Elena. « Je pensais juste…J'ai beaucoup plus en commun avec elle que je voudrais me l'avouer. »

« La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, tu ne te promenais pas en tuant des gens pour faire du sport. »

« Mais si j'étais un vampire? » insista Elena. « Qui y a-t-il pour dire que je n'agirais pas exactement comme elle? »

Jeremy la regarda, bouche bée, l'incrédulité renforçant son expression. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Tu veux être un vampire maintenant? »

« Non! » Elena frotta ses mains sur ses yeux. « Tu sais quoi… oublie ça. Tu ne comprendrais pas. »

« Maintenant, qui est l'adolescent émotif et incompris? » lança Jeremy avec un regard noir. « J'essaie de comprendre, Elena. Aide-moi. »

« C'est juste que… » Elena inspira profondément. « Tout le monde veut me protéger. »

« Et? »

« C'est justement ça! » s'exclama-t-elle pointant Jeremy. « Tu ne vois rien de mal là-dedans. Moi oui. »

« Il n'y a rien de mal à protéger quelqu'un qu'on aime, » dit férocement Jeremy. « Dis-moi que tu ne ferais pas la même chose si l'un de nous était en danger. »

« Ce n'est pas le sujet, » maugréa Elena maussade. « Toi, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline…même Alaric, feriez n'importe quoi pour rester entre moi et Katherine. »

« Oui, nous le ferions. » Jeremy la regarda furieusement. « Tu ferais mieux de ne pas penser à faire quelque chose de stupide, Elena. »

« Comme quoi? »

« Oh! Je ne sais pas, » songea Jeremy en ce moquant mystérieusement. « Peut-être quelque chose comme te transformer en vampire pour qu'ainsi tu ne puisses plus être utilisée comme le sosie Petrova? »

Elena ne dit rien pendant une minute avant de répondre prudemment : « Je ne ferais jamais ça, Jeremy. _Katherina_ l'a fait parce qu'elle était seule. Elle était effrayée… Si j'étais dans sa situation, j'aurais sûrement fait la même chose. »

« Donc, tu admets que l'idée t'a traversé l'esprit? » demanda Jeremy en se levant pour lui faire face. « Ecoute-moi, Elena. Tu ne peux pas t'asseoir ici et te sentir _désolée _pour Katherine. Quand on en arrivera-là, elle ne s'inquiétera que pour elle-même! Tu dis qu'elle était seule? Que fais-tu de Trevor? Il a volontairement essayé de l'aider et regarde où ça l'a mené! »

« C'est là que je veux en venir. » Elena se pencha sérieusement vers lui. « Trevor, Stefan, Damon, Mason… ils ont tous fait confiance à Katherine. Ils ont tous essayé de l'aider. Et aucun d'eux ne s'en est sorti indemne. Trevor a passé des années à fuir, Stefan et Damon sont _morts_, et Mason… enfin, tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé. »

Jeremy croisa ses bras. « Où veux-tu en venir? »

« Regarde ce qui est arrivé à tous ceux qui ont essayé d'aider Katherine. » Elena ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. « Ils ont tous mis leur vie en danger pour elle. Je ne veux pas être cette personne, Jeremy. Je ne veux pas que _personne_ face ça pour moi. »

« Alors, c'est dommage. » Jeremy claqua la porte derrière lui.

Elena fixa l'endroit où il s'était tenu avec consternation avant de s'effondrer à nouveau sur son lit. Si elle le connaissait bien, il avait probablement déjà son cellulaire entre ses mains pour informer Stefan ou Damon de ce que venait de lui dire Elena. Elle soupira et s'étira pour éteindre sa lampe. Dans la noirceur, elle remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son menton et ajusta son oreiller. Elle n'avait pas réellement espéré que Jeremy comprenne… la vérité était que personne ne comprendrai. _Sauf peut-être Katherine_, dit une voix persistante dans sa tête.

Elena avala, se sentent légèrement nerveuse que son esprit essaie toujours de trouver des liens plus profonds avec Katherine. Elle amena sa main à son cou, constatant le collier de verveine sur sa gorge.

Alors qu'elle glissait dans un sommeil troublé, elle se demanda comment, exactement, son collier avait retrouvé sa place. Elle avait pensé qu'il était perdu toujours… mais alors, soudainement, il avait étrangement retrouvé sa place autour de son cou.

Stefan ne l'avait jamais mentionné… et elle n'avait jamais ramené le sujet. Mais parfois, elle se demandait encore…

* * *

_Laissez-moi savoir si vous êtes intéressé à ce que je traduise la suite..._


	2. Naturellement ennemi

_Traduction de "End Game" par Tamilnadu09. __Thank you to let me translate your story. __J'espère que d'autres que moi sauront l'apprécier._

Désolée d'avoir mis du temps sur ce chapitre, il y a quelques phrases qui m'ont donné du mal. Elles paraissent peut-être douteuses, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux. Enfin, le chapitre 3 est entamé, il devrait arriver plus rapidement. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Naturellement ennemi**

Stefan s'installa sur le sofa, regardant fixement le foyer.

_*ALORS DAMON ET MOI SOMMES MORTS POUR RIEN! *_

*_Non! Vous êtes morts par amour._ *

_Amour_, se moqua silencieusement Stefan… «_Bien._ »

« Ah! Il n'y a rien de mieux que de fixer le foyer avec une bouteille de scotch…sans le scotch. »

« Va-t'en. »

Damon eut un sourire et traversa le salon. Il se laissa tomber sur le sofa aux côtés de Stefan et prit calmement une gorgée dans le sac de sang qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il le remua innocemment dans la direction de Stefan : « Tu en veux? »

« Non. »

Damon haussa les épaules et se laissa aller contre le dossier. « Alors, » provoqua-t-il, « à propos de quoi rumine-t-on aujourd'hui? »

Stefan passa une main dans ses cheveux en signe de frustration. « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que nous allons faire! »

« Rose a dit… »

« Non, » interrompit Stefan, fronçant les sourcils. Il laissa sa voix diminuer jusqu'à devenir un murmure. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle de toute façon? Trevor vient _à peine_ de mourir… tu te sers d'elle, Damon. »

« Oh, ne me sort pas ce baratin sur la _sainteté_, » grogna Damon, laissant sa tête s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le sofa. « Ce n'est pas de tes affaires. »

« Une amitié améliorée, c'est ça? »

« Abandonnes, petit frère, » dit Damon alors qu'il se levait. Il allait quitter le salon, mais il s'arrêta, sa tête se tournant vers la porte d'entrée. « As-tu invité _Blondie_ ici pour un rendez-vous? »

« Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, » répondit Stefan, « mais oui, je l'ai invitée. »

« Ça pourrait être amusant, » dit Damon avec un clin d'œil alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. Il sourit poliment à Caroline dont la main s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte.

« Oh! » Carolina cligna des eux. « Um. Est-ce que Stefan est là? »

« Par ici. » Damon là fit entrer et la conduit jusqu'au salon. Il la regarda s'asseoir à côté de Stefan et lancer un sourire nerveux dans sa direction.

« J'ai eu à quitter ma maison furtivement pour venir ici alors peut0on faire ça rapidement? » demanda-t-elle ses mains se tortillant sur se genoux. « Tu as dit que tu voulais me parler? »

« Bien, je vais vous laisser seuls, » dit Damon par-dessus son épaule après avoir jeté un œil à son téléphone. « J'ai moi aussi un rendez-vous auquel je dois me rendre, de toute façon. »

« Ew. » Caroline plissa le nez. « Je me demandais ce que cet odeur était. Tu empestes cette aspirante Cullen. »

« Excuse-moi? »

« Peut-elle prédire le futur aussi? »

« Bien… » Damon haussa les épaules avec un regard pour Stefan. « Amusez-vous bien tous les deux. »

« Non, tu devrais probablement rester pour ça, » dit Stefan, lassé. « C'est à propos de … Tyler. »

Caroline se redressa, ses yeux s'écarquillant. « Je pensais que nous étions d'accord pour ne rien lui dire! » murmura-t-elle, ce qui était une cause perdue puisque Damon pouvait de toute façon tout entendre.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il en est, » demanda Damon suspicieusement.

« Oh, est-ce que c'est du sang? » demanda soudainement Caroline, ses mains se tendant vers Damon de la même façon qu'une enfant de cinq ans l'aurait fait devant un nouveau jouet attirant.

Damon roula des yeux et lui jeta brusquement le sac de sang. Caroline l'attrapa et se réinstalla sur le sofa, heureuse de se nourrir. Stefan soupira : « Écoutes, Damon. Caroline m'a dit qu'elle avait été… forcée de dire à Tyler qu'elle était un vampire. »

Et ce fut le silence.

Damon croisa ses bras, commençant à marcher vers Caroline. Elle s'enfonça plus profondément dans le sofa, et jeta un regard paniqué à Stefan. « Tu essaies de me dire que _Tyler sait à propos de nous_? » siffla Damon en regardant furieusement vers Caroline. « Comment diable ça a pu arriver? »

« Je n'avais pas le choix! » gémit Caroline. « Il pensait que j'étais un loup-garou! »

Damon garda un moment le silence, confus. « Pourquoi pensait-il ça? »

« Euh, parce qu'il est entré chez moi sans permission et que j'ai du lutter contre lui pour l'en faire sortir ? » dit Caroline avec espoir.

« Oh, pour l'amour du ciel! » lança Damon. « Bien, c'est juste parfait comme ça, n'est-ce pas? Comme si nous n'en avions pas assez pour nous inquiéter, maintenant nous devons aussi tuer Tyler. »

« Eh! »

« Personne ne tuera personne! » Stefan s'était levé, arrêtant d'une main Caroline. « Juste… Tout le monde se calme! »

« Stefan, ne vois-tu pas ce qui arrive ici? » Damon attrapa le collet de Stefan. « Si nous n'éliminons pas la menace, nous serons attaqués de tous les côtés! Pense à Elena! »

« Tyler n'est pas une menace! » dit Caroline furieusement. « Il est effrayé, il est seul. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qui lui arrive! Nous ne pouvons pas le tuer juste parce que tu ne pouvais pas t'entendre avec son oncle! »

« Ça, c'était de la préservation de soi, » grogna Damon. « Mason a essayé de me tuer _et_ de tuer Stefan, peut-être l'aurais-tu oublié? »

Caroline inspira profondément. « Regarde, Mason Lockwood n'a aucun intérêt pour moi. Mon point est que Tyler ne sait rien à propos de ces « querelles » entre vampires et loup-garou. Il ne sait même pas qu'il y a d'autres vampires à Mystic Falls. Je lui ai seulement dit à propos de moi, je le promets! »

Damon s'approcha d'elle et lui jeta hargneusement au visage : « Il ne sait peut-être pas à propos de tout ça _maintenant_. Mais qu'est-ce qui arrivera quand il réalisera que les vampires sont ses ennemis? Qui peut dire qu'il ne se lancera pas après nous? » Il agrippa le bras de Caroline. « Une morsure de loup-garou peut _tuer_ un vampire! »

Caroline arracha son bras à sa poigne et envoya ses cheveux derrière son épaule. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que Tyler détestera les vampires? Tu dois avoir été _conditionné_ à détester quelque chose, tu ne commences pas juste à détester les choses au hasard! »

« Quoi, tu pense que quelqu'un a _apprit_ à Mason à nous détester? Nous sommes ennemis de nature, Caroline! Stefan, tu pourrais m'aider pour ça. »

Stefan passa ses mains sur son visage. « Caroline, Damon a raison. On ne peut pas prendre cette chance. »

« Non », dit Caroline obstinée. « C'est la question de l'inné versus celle de l'acquis, c'est ça? Bien, je crois en l'acquis. »

Damon et Stefan l'observaient, ébahis.

« Quoi? Que je sois blonde ne veut pas dire que je ne sache rien. » Caroline croisa ses bras. « Je ne vais pas vous laisser tuer Tyler, les gars. On peut lui faire confiance, je le sais. »

« Bien! » Damon poussa rudement Caroline et elle tomba en arrière, sur le sofa. « Quand ça viendra nous mordre les fesses- et je veux dire _littéralement_- je serai là pour te dire _je te l'avais dit_. » Sur ce, il quitta la pièce, furieux.

« Parfait, retourne baiser ta petite amie vampire! » lui hurla Caroline alors qu'elle lançait le sac de sang vide dans son dos.

« Ok, ok, » dit Stefan poussant Caroline en arrière. « Calme-toi! »

« Ah! Il m'a rendu furieuse! » dit-elle avec rage. « C'est quoi son histoire avec Rose, de toute façon? Je pensais qu'il était obsédé par Elena? »

Stefan soupira et regarda vers le plafond. « Oui, je le pensais aussi. »

* * *

_Laissez une review et vous aurez peut-être une chance de sauver Tyler! (Enfin, je dis ça, mais je ne reste que la traductrice...je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur lui!)_


	3. Seulement demander

_Traduction de "End Game" par Tamilnadu09. __Thank you to let me translate your story. __J'espère que d'autres que moi sauront l'apprécier._

Encore une fois, désolée pour les possible erreurs de traduction. Enfin, ça devrait venir qu'à s'améliorer puisque je me suis lancer dans un cours de traduction :D Bonne lecture!

_

* * *

_

**Seulement demander**

« Eh, attend! »

Bonnie se retourna et sourit lorsqu'elle vit Jeremy courir vers elle. « Eh! » sourit-elle, serrant ses livres contre sa poitrine. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Il lui sourit en retour, mais regarda attentivement autour d'eux avant de parler. « Je me demandais juste si on ne pouvait pas parler… en privée. »

« Euh, oui, » Bonnie fronça ses sourcils alors qu'elle le suivait jusqu'à une table dans la cour intérieure. Ils s'y assirent un en face de l'autre et elle releva un sourcil lorsqu'elle vit Jeremy regarder discrètement autour d'eux une fois encore. Elle pencha vers l'avant et dit dans souffle feint: « de quoi se cache-t-on? »

« Oh, ce n'est pas ça, » dit rapidement Jeremy. « Je ne veux seulement pas que les mauvaises personnes entendent, tu sais? »

« Ok… » Bonnie plaça ses livres sur la table. « Tu commences à m'effrayer, Jer. Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivée? Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença à parler d'une voix basse : « C'est à propos d'Elena. Je ne sais pas à qui d'autre parler… Si je le dis à Stefan ou à Damon, je sais qu'ils vont paniquer. Et ça n'aidera personne. En fait, ça rendra probablement les choses pires encore. »

« Rendre _quoi _pire? » demanda Bonnie alors qu'elle commençait à s'inquiéter. La main de Jeremy était restée sur la table. Instinctivement, elle la recouvrit de la sienne et la serra légèrement. « Tu peux me faire confiance, Jeremy. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? »

Son regard tomba sur leurs mains et Bonnie sentit une vague de malaise s'élever autour d'elle. Elle retira sa main aussi subtilement que possible, mais pas avant que Jeremy lui décoche un brève sourire. « Je sais, je te fais confiance, » commença-t-il. « Écoute, hier soir, j'ai parlé à Elena parce qu'elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre toute la journée et nous en sommes venus à parler de Katherine… »

* * *

« Un problème si je m'assois? »

Caroline quitte son yogourt des yeux, surprise. « Oh eh, Tyler. » Elle lui sourit et regarda rapidement aux alentours pour être certaine que personne ne les regardait. « Comment ça va? »

Tyler prit un siège à ses côtés, visiblement mal à l'aise. « Savais-tu que la prochaine pleine lune est dans deux semaines? »

Caroline s'immobilisa, sa cuillère à mi-chemin de sa bouche. « Ça l'est? Oh mon Dieu, Tyler, je n'y pensais même pas! » Elle se pencha vers l'avant, murmurant. « Penses-tu… »

« Je sais que ça va arriver, » dit-il fermement, ses poings serrant la table. « Une fois que la malédiction a été activée, il n'y a aucun chemin de retour. »

Caroline regardait autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne qu'elle connaissait les regardait ou les écoutait, sur ce problème. Utilisant sa vision vampirique, elle pouvait voir Bonnie et Jeremy assis à une table de l'autre côté de la cour. Elle tressaillit, légèrement surprise de voir qu'il semblait se tenir la main sur la table.

« … une partie de la propriété Lockwood, quand j'ai demandé... »

Caroline hocha la tête pour agir comme si elle portait attention à Tyler et inclina subtilement sa tête en direction de Bonnie et Jeremy, de façon à ce qu'elle puisse entendre ce dont ils discutaient. Une bribe de leur conversation atteignit ses oreilles : « … _enfermée dans sa chambre toute la journée et nous en sommes venus à parler de Katherine… »_

« …voulais savoir si tu y descendrais avec moi pour y jeter un œil? Je pense que c'était là que mon oncle Mason s'enchaînait lors de la pleine lune… »

« Oh! » Caroline cligna des yeux quand elle réalisa que Tyler attendait sa réponse. « Oui, bien sûr, j'irai avec toi, » acquiesça-t-elle rapidement, ne sachant pas exactement ce dont Tyler parlait.

Il sembla extrêmement reconnaissant. « Merci Caroline. C'est bon de savoir qu'il y a _quelqu'un_ dans ma vie qui peut comprendre ce qui m'arrive… » Alors qu'il continuait à parler, Caroline perçut une senteur familière. Elle regarda sur sa droite et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Matt.

Il se tenait à une certaine distance, affichant une expression confuse alors qu'il observait Caroline t Tyler parler.

_Oh, super._

_

* * *

_

« Bien, je peux toujours aller jeter un œil aux recherches d'Isobel encore une fois, » offrit Alaric alors qu'il marchait à l'extérieur de l'école avec Stefan.

« Pensez-vous qu'il pourrait y avoir quoi que ce soit d'utile-là? Je ne sais pas si Isobel pouvait savoir quoi que ce soit à propos des Originaux… »

Alaric haussa les épaules. « Ça ne peut pas faire de mal de vérifier. Damon et moi pouvons y aller si tu as besoin de garder le fort ici. »

« Oui, je devrais probablement rester, » acquiesça Stefan. Il en était à jeter un coup d'œil à travers la cour lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur Caroline et Tyler. "Je n'y crois pas," murmura-t-il, un air renfrogné assombrissant ses traits. Combien de fois devraient-ils l'avertir de se tenir loin des loups-garous?

« Qu'est-ce qui se ne va pas? » demanda Alaric apparemment confus.

« Je dois y aller, » dit abruptement Stefan. Alors qu'il commençait à marcher vers Caroline, il tourna la tête vers sa gauche et releva un sourcil quand il vit Bonnie et Jeremy ensemble. Stefan s'immobilisa, curieux, et pencha sa tête dans leur direction.

« _Elle se sent liée à Katherine? » souffla Bonnie incrédule. « Elena a dit ça? »_

_« Pas seulement ça, » murmura Jeremy en retour. « Mais elle a confessé qu'elle considérait l'idée de devenir un vampire pour se sortir de toute cette pagaille à propos du double Petrova …_ »

La tête de Stefan se releva, alarmé. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Caroline se lever soudainement, inquiétée elle aussi. Apparemment, elle avait aussi une oreille indiscrète sur la conversation de Bonnie et Jeremy. Alors que Stefan commençait à faire son chemin jusqu'à Bonnie, Matt apparut soudainement devant lui, paraissant tendu. « Eh man. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Stefan l'observa, légèrement ennuyé. « Pas grand-chose, » répondit-il distraitement. « Actuellement, il y a quelque part où je devrais être… »

« Ça ne prendra pas de temps, » dit rapidement Matt. Il regarda discrètement par-dessus on épaule, « mais sais-tu ce qui se passe entre Tyler et Caroline? Ils semblent soudainement très _amis_… »

« Euh.. » Stefan ramena son regard sur Bonnie et Jeremy, pas vraiment surprit de voir que Caroline les avait rejoint. Elle faisait des signes avec ses bras et semblait faire une scène. Alors qu'il regardait vers eux, Bonnie et Jeremy se levèrent tous les deux et dirent quelque chose à Caroline. Elle ne semblait pas contente, mais elle les suivit dans le stationnement, beaucoup plus loin, et hors de vue.

«…parce que ce n'est pas normal, tu vois ce que je veux dire? » disait Matt. « Deux personnes qui se détestent ne commencent pas à devenir ami au hasard… »

* * *

Elena soupirait alors qu'elle marchait à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque de l'école, jonglant avec ses livres dans une main et son téléphone dans l'autre. Elle avait de multiples messages texte non lu de Stefan, Jeremy, Bonnie et Caroline. Elle atteignit son casier et grimaça quand elle échappa ses livres dans sa tentative d'utiliser son téléphone en même temps de tenter d'ouvrir son casier. « N'essaie jamais faire plusieurs tâches en même temps, Elena, » se réprimanda-t-elle avec une légère irritation. Elle glissa son téléphone dans sa poche et laissa tomber le reste de ses livres sur le sol et fit maladroitement la combinaison de son casier. Après plusieurs essaies, elle réussit finalement à l'ouvrir.

Elle se pencha pour ramasser ses livres, mais s'immobilisa à mi-chemin, surprise.

Ils ne s'y trouvaient plus.

Elle regarda aux alentours, confuse, mais il n'y avait là personne d'autre. « Il y a quelqu'un? » appela-t-elle incertaine à travers le couloir, mais le seul son qui lui revient fut l'écho de sa propre voix.

Se sentant légèrement nerveuse, elle étira la main pour fermer la porte de son casier.

Et frôla la crise du cœur.

« Bonjour Elena, » fit Damon d'une voix traînante, souriant à son expression stupéfiée. Il se tenait nonchalamment à côté de son casier, comme si c'était parfaitement normal qu'il soit là.

« Que _diable_ fais-tu là? » siffla-t-elle, sa main contre sa poitrine pour calmer les battements de son cœur. « Tu m'as presque effrayé à m'en faire mourir! »

Damon sourit et retenant sa main dans laquelle il gardait tous ses livres. « À t'en faire mourir, enh? Ce n'est pas ce que tu voudrais? »

Elena fronça les sourcils, confuse. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles? »

Damon leva un seul sourcil et laissa négligemment ses livres tomber sur le sol une fois de plus. Elle avala de travers comme il commençait à s'avancer plus près d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit acculée contre les casiers. « Les rumeurs disent que tu veux être transformée en vampire, Elena, » murmura-t-il penché sur cou. Il sourit quand il entendit son cœur ralentir dramatiquement et amena ses lèvres à son oreille. « Stupide fille, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'es de demander… »

À ce même moment, trois choses se passèrent simultanément :

Il releva la tête et s'enfuit à toute vitesse; Elena ouvrit sa bouche pour crier et Stefan apparut au bout du couloir.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, Stefan se trouvait aux côtés d'Elena, protecteur.

Et Damon avait disparu.

* * *

_Laissez une review et peut-être que Damon, disparut de l'école, se retrouvera sur le seuil de votre demeure..._


	4. Promesse de sang

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de traduit! Celui-là me plait bien niveau histoire et j'espère qu'il vous plaira également. J'ai d'ailleurs presque terminé de traduire le suivant tant j'étais pris dans l'histoire, ça coulait bien aujourd'hui il faut croire, alors je devrais pouvoir vous le poster au courant de la semaine, un peu plutôt que d'habitude. Sur ce, bonne lecture!

_Traduction de "End Game" par Tamilnadu09. __Thank you to let me translate your story. __J'espère que d'autres que moi sauront l'apprécier._

_

* * *

_

**Promesse de sang**

Stefan referma la porte de la pension Salvatore si violemment que la charpente en vibra. « Damon, descend ici MAINTENANT! » hurla-t-il. Il entendit un faible bruit provenant du salon et fuit dans la pièce d'à côté.

Seulement pour trouver Rose à la place de Damon.

Stefan croisa ses bras alors qu'il l'examinait. Il ne voyait que son dos alors qu'elle se versait avec attention un verre de bourbon. Il se retient avec peine de rouler des yeux. _Peut-être qu'elle est vraiment l'autre moitié de Damon_.

Tandis qu'il y pensait, Rose se retourna et lui offrit un sourire en coin. _Effrayant… Damon et elle sont presque la même personne. _Stefan ne perdit pas son temps avec des idioties : « Où est-il? »

« Damon a dit qu'il serait de retour bientôt, » Rose sourit et leva son verre. « Tu en veux? »

« Eh, pas d'offre d'alcool à mon frère perpétuellement mineur," gronda faussement Damon, alors qu'il apparaissait soudainement derrière Stefan, souriant.

Plus rapidement que pouvait battre l'œil humain, Stefan avait poussé Damon contre le mur. « À quoi _diable_ as-tu pensé? » siffla-t-il en colère. « Essayer de transformer Elena en _vampire_? C'est bas, Damon, même pour toi… »

« Tu as terminé? » demanda Damon nonchalamment avant de repousser Stefan avec aisance. « Et calme-toi, tu sais, je n'ai aucun intention de transformer Elena en vampire _actuellement_, » dit-il nonchalamment prenant le verre des mains de Rose. « Je voulais juste l'effrayer un peu avant qu'elle n'essaie de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide. »

Rose fronça les sourcils. « Tu as été à l'école secondaire ce matin? _C'est_ pourquoi tu es parti… »

Damon lui décocha un regard d'avertissement pour la faire taire. « À l'origine, j'étais là pour m'assurer que Blondie restait loin de Tyler, mais ensuite, j'ai surpris Jeremy en train de raconter à Bonnie tous les sombres petits secrets d'Elena. Alors, j'ai décidé d'entrer à l'intérieur de l'école et de limiter les dégâts par moi-même. »

« Limiter les dégâts? » dit Stefan avec hargne. « C'est ainsi que tu appels ça? »

« Écoute, qu'est-ce qu'Elena allait faire quand elle a pensé que j'allais la mordre? » demanda Damon. « Elle allait crier pour appeler à l'aide. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire? Ça veut dire qu'elle était _effrayée_, » dit Damon en souriant. « Tu vois, mon plan a fonctionné. »

« Oh! brillant, » bouillonna Stefan. « La seule chose que tu as fait c'est d'éloigner encore plus Elena… Maintenant, même si elle _planifie_ de faire quelque chose de stupide, elle le gardera pour elle et on n'en saura jamais rien! »

Damon fronça ses sourcils, mais avant qu'il ait pu parler, Rose s'était immiscée. « Je déteste avoir à dire ça, mais je pense que Stefan a raison sur ce point. »

« Tu es sensée être d'accord avec le frère avec lequel tu couches, ne t'aies-je rien enseigné? » claqua la voix de Damon.

Rose le fixa sans y croire avant d'attraper une bouteille de bourbon et la lancer dans la direction de Damon. Sa main bougea rapidement pour l'attraper, mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'arrêter alors qu'elle quittait la pièce en coup de vent. « Quoi? » demanda-t-il comme Stefan lui jetait un regard désapprobateur. « Je plaisantais. Ce n'est pas ma faute si les vampires de 500 ans ne peuvent pas prendre une blague. »

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune empathie quoi qu'il arrive, n'est-ce pas? »

« S'inquiéter, c'est se donner la mort, » cita Damon. « Ou quelque chose comme ça. De toute façon, Alaric m'a dit que m'as programmé un petit voyage avec lui? » fit-il en souriant. « Je peux prendre mes propres rendez-vous. »

Stefan grogna de frustration. « Pourrais-tu _peut-être_ essayer de prendre ça au sérieux? »

« Ça ne devient pas épuisant d'être aussi sérieux tout le temps? » rétorqua Damon avant de lever ses mains en signe de soumission. « D'accord, d'accord. Je vais être sérieux. Je pense _sérieusement_ qu'Isobel n'aura aucune recherches d'effectuées sur Klaus. Je veux dire, pourquoi saurait-elle quoi que se soit à propos de lui? Rose et Slater ne savaient presque rien... »

« Quel autre option on a? Demanda Stefan, épuisé.

À ce moment, la sonnette retentit et Caroline valsa à l'intérieur avec un sourire lumineux sur le visage. « Bonjour, les gars, » pépia-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Damon la fixa, consterné. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

Le sourire de Caroline se fana lentement, mais elle le retrouva presqu'immédiatement. « J'ai une faveur à vous demander, les gars. C'est à propos de Tyler… »

« Bien sûr que ça l'est, » murmura Damon dans un souffle. « Je pense que nous avons suffisamment de problèmes pour nous inquiéter sans prendre en plus tes soudaines amourettes avec les loups-garous! »

« Je veux seulement l'aider! » Caroline dirigea alors ses supplications vers Stefan. « Il m'a dit aujourd'hui que la pleine lune était dans deux semaines et il n'a aucune idée à quoi s'attendre… Il veut que je me rende avec lui sur l'ancienne propriété des Lockwood pour voir où Mason s'enchaînait… »

L'image de Damon s'estompa jusqu'à qu'il soit nez-à-nez avec Caroline. Elle fit quelques pas surpris vers l'arrière, mais il agrippa son bras pour la forcer à rester en place. « Si tu as des tendances suicidaires, alors fait ce que tu veux, » grogna-t-il menaçant. « J'en ai marre et je suis épuisé de toujours avoir à regarder derrière toi. Elena est en danger et il serait temps que nous trouvions comment la _sortir_ de ce danger, _tu comprends ça_? »

Caroline laissa échapper un petit cri de terreur et Stefan tenta de soulever la main de Damon de d'elle. « Laisse-la, Damon, » murmura-t-il. « Ça n'aide personne. »

Damon lui lança un dernier regard meurtrier avant de s'éloigner. Il marcha jusqu'à la table où reposait l'alcool et se mit à les ignorer tous deux. Stefan soupire et ramena son attention vers Caroline. « D'accord, écoute. Je sais que tu veux aider Tyler. Crois-moi, j'ai compris ça… »

« Non, tu n'as pas compris! » plaida Caroline. « Il est seul, Stefan! Je sais que quand je me suis transformée je vous avais les gars, mais ça restait très dur pour moi… Je me _sentais_ encore comme si j'étais seule. Il n'y avait personne avec qui je pouvais partager cette expérience, il n'y avait personne qui pouvait _réellement _comprendre à travers quoi je passais. » Elle s'interrompit et baissa son regard vers le sol. « Ne sais-tu pas comment c'est d'être seul? »

Stefan ne dit rien. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Damon marcher lentement vers eux. Damon fixa Caroline, une lueur d'émotion apparaissant sur son visage. C'était disparut avant que Stefan puisse cligner des yeux, mais il avait reconnu l'émotion. _Empathie. _

« Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire? » Stefan adressa sa question à Damon cette fois et savait qu'il formulait déjà un plan.

* * *

« Alors, tu penses que Damon t'aurait actuellement mordu? » demanda Bonnie sa bouche devenant une fine ligne alors que ses yeux s'assombrissaient dangereusement.

« Il n'aurait pas fait ça, » s'immisça Jeremy avant qu'Elena ait pu répondre. « Il essayait juste de t'effrayer pour éviter que tu fasses quelque chose de stupide. »

Elena grogna et se laissa retomber en arrière contre le sofa avec les yeux fermés. « Jer, je t'ai dis tout ça la nuit dernière comme une confidence. Et je n'étais pas sérieuse… pas vraiment. »

Jeremy ne sembla pas le moindrement désolé. "Vraiment? Parce que ça me paraissait très sérieux à moi. Et ce n'est pas ma faute si tout le monde a compris… Je voulais seulement le dire à Bonnie parce qu'elle est ta meilleure amie et j'ai pensé qu'elle serait capable de te redonner des pensées sensées. Je ne peux rien y faire si tous ceux qu'on connait sont des vampires avec une super-ouïe. »

Elena roula des yeux et Bonnie sourit légèrement à Jeremy avant de se retourner pour regarder Elena. « Alors, » fit-elle en tirant sur son bras, « as-tu sorti ces pensées de ta tête? Plus rien à propos des vampires? »

« D'accord, d'accord, » marmonna Elena alors qu'elle se levait. « Plus rien à propos des vampires. »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, Bonnie agrippa son bras pour se rassurer. « Promets-le-moi, » insista-t-elle. « Tu ne vas _pas_ aller boire le sang d'aucun vampire, tu ne vas pas aller demander à Damon ou à Stefan ou à Caroline… ou à aucun autre vampire que tu connais de te transformer? »

« Je te le promets, » insista Elena, sa voix teintée par l'agacement. « Tu te contenteras de ma parole ou dois-je signer par le sang ou quoi que ce soit? »

Bonnie sourit. « Non, je vais me contenter de ta parole pour ça. »

« Bien. » Elle lui rendit son sourire avant d'attraper son sac. « Maintenant, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, j'ai vraiment une montagne de devoirs à faire… » Elena s'interrompit comme elle s'apprêtait à monter à l'étage et fronça les sourcils quand elle vit que Bonnie et Jeremy étaient encore assis ensemble dans le salon. « Bonnie, tu veux venir à l'étage? «

« Non, je dois retourner à la maison, » lui répondit-elle, mais elle ne bougeait pas. Elena haussa les épaules et grimpa l'escalier. _Peu importe._

_

* * *

_

Elena entra dans sa chambre et échappa son sac sur le sol, sous le choc. « Damon! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » Elle fit quelques pas précipités vers l'extérieur, son dos heurtant la porte. « Jeremy et Bonnie sont juste en bas, » l'avertit-elle. « Si je cris.. »

« Si je voulais que tu meurs- ou que tu deviennes un vampire, pour ce qui nous intéresse- alors ça serait déjà arrivé, » dit Damon avec nonchalance de sa position décontractée sur le lit. « Mais je ne le veux pas, par conséquent, le fait est que tu es encore humaine. »

Ses yeux se rétrécirent suspicieusement alors qu'elle fit quelques pas hésitants dans la pièce. « Alors, qu'est-ce que c'était tout cette histoire de vampire à l'école aujourd'hui? Si Stefan ne s'était pas montré… »

« Alors rien n'aurait été différent, » dit impatiemment Damon. « Je sais que tu aimes penser le pire à propos de moi, mais pensais-tu sérieusement que j'allais te transformer? Juste comme ça? » Elena ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Damon se leva soudainement. Ce qu'elle sut ensuite, c'est qu'il se tenait directement devant elle. « Sérieusement, » répéta-t-il, sa voix plus calme. « Crois-tu honnêtement que je te ferais ça un jour? »

Elena prit une profonde inspiration et expira lentement. « Non, » admit-elle. « Je sais que tu ne le ferais pas. Je pense que j'ai juste…paniquée. »

Damon hocha la tête, mais il ne se recula pas. Ses traits se durcirent et il la poussa soudainement contre la porte. Elle cria de douleur, mais il ne la libéra pas. « Maintenant, » dit-il sur le ton de la conversation, « je veux que tu me dises que tu n'iras pas trouver Isobel ou Katherine en courant et faire en sorte que l'une d'elles le transforme. Compris? »

« Compris, » siffla-t-elle à travers ses dents serrées.

Il lui offrit un sourire froid. « Bien. »

Et alors il était partit.

Elena marcha d'un pas lourd vers la fenêtre et la referma violemment. Elle s'assura qu'il était partit avant de regarder son reflet dans le miroir avec détermination… _Et pensez-vous que je laisserais ceux que j'aime mourir pour me protéger?_

_

* * *

Mouah... J'ai voulu lui arracher son sourire lorsque j'ai lu ce chapitre! Mais, je serai gentil. Je laisserai à ceux qui laisseront une review la chance d'arracher les yeux à Elena pour avoir eu cette pensée à ma place... (Parce que ça gâche sérieusement l'avenir d'un Delena qu'elle ait envie de faire ça!) _


	5. Un accord avec le diable

Et voilà un autre chapitre! Rha! Celui-là, je le trouva enrageant. Enfin... Je n'en dirai pas trop, voyez par vous même! :D Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Traduction de "End Game" par Tamilnadu09. __Thank you to let me translate your story. __J'espère que d'autres que moi sauront l'apprécier._

_

* * *

_

**Un accord avec le diable**

Elena se tenait au sommet des marches menant à la tombe regardant simplement l'obscurité en dessous d'elle. _Pourquoi était-elle encore là? _Elle fronça durement les sourcils, troublée de ne pas pouvoir donner une raison à sa présence.

Avec hésitation, elle s'avança dans l'escalier jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve dans la tombe. Elena fixa la porte de cette dernière dans un agacement feint. Elle ne pouvait assurément pas la soulever et la tasser du chemin par elle-même et elle n'avait, cette fois, pas amené un vampire avec elle. _Comme si l'un d'eux voudrait aider…_ pensa-t-elle amèrement, se laissant glisser sur le sol à côté de la porte. Stefan et Damon s'énerveraient si elle leur disait qu'elle voulait parler à Katherine… Caroline ne voudrait pas l'aider _encore. _Peut-être que Bonnie le pourrait… il devait y avoir un sort ou quelque chose pour soulever des objets lourds…

Elle grogna et appuya sa tête contre le mur de béton. C'était sans espoirs. Il n'y avait aucune façon pour qu'elle soit un jour capable de reparler à Katherine face à face. « Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? » se demanda-t-elle à voix haute. « C'est inutile. »

_*Venue me visiter une autre fois?*_

Elena ouvrit les yeux, effrayée. Son regard fit attentivement le tour de la tombe, mais il n'y avait là personne. « A…Allô? » appela-t-elle incertaine. « Qui est-là? »

_*Il n'y a personne d'autre ici, Elena. Juste toi… et moi.*_

Elena avala péniblement et tourna lentement pour regarder derrière elle. Elle plaça sa main sur le mur, comme pour tester sa force. « Comment puis-je t'entendre? » souffla Elena, se levant et faisant courir sa main le long du mur de béton. « C'est… impossible. »

_*Tout est possible si tu y mets les efforts,*_ répondit Katherine énigmatique avant de rire bêtement. _*Tu es le sosie, Elena. Tu es spéciale.* _

Elena s'arrêta directement devant la porte de la tombe, ses mains s'écartèrent encore devant elle. Soudainement, un petit halètement sorti de sa bouche. Elle pouvait presque _sentir_ les mains de Katherine de l'autre côté du mur, s'écarter exactement dans la même position que les siennes. « Pourquoi fais-tu ça? » souffla-t-elle nerveusement. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

_*Je ne t'ai pas appelé, Elena.*_ La voix de Katherine était gutturale, dura à cause du manque de sang. _*Tu es venue à moi.*_

« Je…ne me souviens pas. » Les sourcils d'Elena se froncèrent. « L'ai-je fait? »

_*Effrayée par Klaus?*_ demanda Katherine d'un air entendu._* Je peux passer un accord avec toi, Elena... Si tu me laisses sortir, je ferai en sorte que tu sois protégée. Tu es d'accord avec ça?*_

« Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas quitter la tombe, » dit Elena accusatrice. « Quelque chose à propos d'être le vampire le plus en sûreté en ville? »

_*J'ai changé d'idée,*_ siffla Katherine. _*Sais-tu combien ennuyant c'est d'être cloîtrée avec soi-même ici? Non? Peut-être qu'un jour tu sauras...*_

"Non", dit Elena, restant inébranlable. « Je ne veux pas devenir un vampire pour me sortir de cette malédiction du double. Je ne serai pas comme _toi._ »

Katherine se mit à rire. _*Préservation de sois, Elena. J'étais intelligente… Je me suis protégée. Si tu savais ce qui était le mieux, alors tu ferais la même chose.*_

« Non, » répéta Elena. « Je ne serais jamais comme toi, en rien, Katherine. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Je ne voudrai jamais être comme toi en quoi que ce soit. »

_*Bien.*_ Dans la voix de Katherine, l'agacement perçait avec distinction. _*Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux? *_

« Si je trouve une façon de te laisser sortir, » commença Elena, « je veux que tu me promettes que tu me _tueras_. »

_*Ah.*_ Katherine semblait amusée. *Tu places la vie de tes amis et de ta famille avant la tienne… très noble à toi, Elena.* Katherine marqua une pause._ *Noble…mais stupide.*_

Elena l'ignora. « Avons-nous un accord? »

La main de Katherine bougea contre le mur et celle d'Elena suivit inconsciemment de l'autre côté. Katherine attendit un moment, mais elle répondit finalement : « Nous en avons un. »

* * *

Satisfaite, Elena récupéra ses choses et remonta alors les marches en courant. Dans son euphorie de parfaire son plan, elle ne porta pas attention à où elle allait. Après quelques minutes, cependant, c'était clair qu'elle n'était pas en chemin pour retourner en ville. Soudainement, elle entendit des voix provenant de derrière elle et elle se retourna, confuse. L'une de ces voix sonnait familière…

« On peut retourner chez moi pour voir s'il y a quoi que ce soit sur ça, » disait Caroline alors qu'elle et Tyler remontait du sous-terrain. « Et… _Elena_? » Elle s'interrompit, surprise de voir Elena se tenir à l'extérieur. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

Elena fixa Caroline et Tyler, qui la regardaient également confus. « J'étais juste… sorti pour une promenade. Qu'est-ce que vous faites-vous? »

« Hum, » commença Caroline, promenant ses yeux désespérément à travers les bois pour trouver une quelconque excuse.

« Un projet, » s'immisça Tyler enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. « Je montrais seulement à Caroline l'ancienne propriété Lockwood… le projet doit avoir quelque chose à voir avec Mystic Falls à travers le temps ou une connerie comme ça. »

Elena sourit et acquiesça, convaincue. « Oui, ça semble intéressant. » Elena désigna l'espace derrière elle. « Bien, je devrais retourner chez moi. Je… »

« Non, tu devrais revenir avec nous, » interrompit Caroline avec énergie. « Nous ne voudrions pas que tu te perdes dans les bois maintenant, n'est-ce pas? »

Elena et Caroline eurent une confrontation silencieuse durant que Tyler les observait curieusement. « Bien, » répondit Elena après une minute à travers ses dents serrées. « Je vais retourner avec vous. »

« Parfait », sourit Caroline, toute rayonnante et souriante à nouveau. Elle laissa Tyler prendre les devant et Elena le suivre. Caroline resta en arrière et sortie son téléphone, ses doigts se mouvant sur les touches alors qu'elle tapait rapidement son message.

* * *

« Merci de nous recevoir, Tyler, » dit poliment Elena alors qu'elle prenait un siège dans la demeure des Lockwood. Caroline en prit un à ses côtés, ses yeux se mouvant nerveusement à travers la pièce à toutes les quelques secondes. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi? » demanda finalement Elena. « Pourquoi tu nous as amené ici? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors avec Tyler, de toute façon? »

« Shh, » l'avertit Caroline, avant de former avec ses lèvres les mots *_ouïe surnaturelle_*. Elle remua. « Écoute, promets-moi juste que tu ne seras pas fâchée, d'accord? »

« Hum, d'accord… » Elena fronça les sourcils. « Fâchée à propos de quoi? »

À ce moment, la sonnette retentit. Mme Lockwood marcha le long du couloir, semblant perplexe. Elle offrit un sourire aux filles avant d'appeler vers l'étage : « Tyler, est-ce que tu attendais davantage de compagnie? »

« Non, » lui renvoya Tyler. « Pourquoi? »

Mme Lockwood ne répondit pas et alla ouvrir la porte. Elena ne pouvait pas entendre l'échange qui suivit, mais elle vit Caroline se tendre et se redressa. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » murmura Elena. « Caroline? »

« Regardez qui a décidé de s'arrêter pour une visite! » annonça joyeusement Mme Loockwood alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce. Les yeux d'Elena s'écarquillèrent sous le choc.

Damon.

Il rétrécit ses yeux sur elle avant d'esquisser un sourire vers Mme Lockwood. « J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, mais j'essayais de retracer Elena. Un petit oiseau m'a dit qu'elle était ici. »

« Pas de problèmes, » sourit chaleureusement Mme Lockwood. « S'il te plaît, prend un siège. Je reviens tout de suite avec les boissons.

Damon acquiesça poliment et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait quitté la pièce. En moins d'une seconde, il se tenait devant Elena et Caroline.

Et il ne semblait pas content.

« Est-ce que vous deux aimeriez me dire ce que _diable_ vous faites ici? » Elena commença à parler, mais Damon leva une main. « Non, Blondie doit parler la première. »

« J'ai trouvé Elena traînant dans les bois, » dit rapidement Caroline, évitant les yeux d'Elena comme elle pensait que sa diminuerait l'ampleur de la trahison. « J'ai pensé qu'elle essayait peut-être de contacter Katherine, encore. »

La bouche de Damon tomba en une ligne sinistre et ses yeux se déplacèrent avec une fureur à peine cachée. "Est-ce que c'est vrai, Elena? »

« Ce n'est pas de tes… »

Elle haleta alors que soudainement Damon s'élança vers l'avant, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient séparés que de quelques « As-tu ou n'as-tu pas vu Katherine? »

Elena croisa ses bras, sur la défensive. « Et quoi si je l'ai vu? »

Damon se renfrogna davantage. « Nous partons, » siffla-t-il. « Maintenant. » Il se retourna brusquement pour regarder Caroline. « Et _toi_. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Tyler? »

« Je t'ai dis qu'il m'avait demandé de regarder à… »

« Assez, » la coupa Damon, paraissant de plus en plus furieux. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi toutes les deux avez des tendances suicidaires, mais j'en ai assez. Nous partons. »

Caroline se leva pour se plier à son ordre, mais Elena resta assise, bornée. « Je ne partirai pas parce que m'as dis de le faire, Damon. Tu n'as aucun droit de me dire quoi faire. »

Damon poussa Caroline or de son chemin ce qui la fit voler à travers la pièce. Elle trébucha doucement, mais s'arrangea pour garder son équilibre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme Damon agrippait le bras d'Elena et la tira vers le haut pour qu'ils soient face à face. Il se pencha vers l'avant, ses lèvres se retroussèrent avec fureur. « _Part maintenant avant que je te jette par-dessus mon épaule et te transporte dehors moi-même. _»

* * *

_Quelqu'un d'autre que moi à envie de massacrer Elena à l'instant? Ou Damon (oui, oui, lui aussi...)? Rha! Alors, je laisse la chance de leur enlever à tous leurs petits sourires à celle (celui) qui laissera une review! _


	6. Invité d'honneur

_Traduction de "End Game" par Tamilnadu09. __Thank you to let me translate your story. __J'espère que d'autres que moi sauront l'apprécier._

_

* * *

_

**Invité d'honneur**

Damon marmonnait sombrement à voix basse alors qu'il tirait Caroline et Elena à l'extérieur. Caroline déplaçait ses yeux comme il tirait avec énergie sur son bras, mais Elena avançait obstinément seul- davantage à la façon d'un enfant irascible.

« Où allons-nous? » demanda Caroline après quelques instants quand ce fut devenu clair que Damon ne les conduisait pas en dehors des bois. « N'est-ce pas le chemin pour retourner vers la tombe?»

« Oui, » claqua la voix de Damon. « Pour votre information, Stefan et moi concoctons actuellement un plan _infaillible _en vue de reprendre la pierre de lune à Katherine. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas pris en compte que vous deux soyez idiotes. »

Caroline pinça ses lèvres avec agacement, mais ne dit rien. Elena, de son côté, s'arrêta complètement de marcher et tira son bras hors de la grippe de Damon. « Attend une seconde! Quel plan? Comment planifiez-vous de sortir la pierre de lune de la tombe sans y entre vous-même? »

Damon lui jeta un regard hargneux. « La sorcière est d'accord pour nous aider. Elle allait briser la barrière pour quelques secondes- juste assez longtemps pour que Stefan et moi y entrons et l'arrachions des mains froides comme la mort de Katherine. »

Elena paraissait confuse. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

« Bien, Bonnie était entrain de faire une sorte de poussière de sorcière pour geler Katherine quand j'ai reçu un appel et ait eut à quitter pour venir vous secourir toutes les deux. »

« Nous n'avions pas besoin d'être sauvés, » répondit violemment Elena. Elle jeta un regard en direction de Caroline. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu es appelée Damon! »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait! » s'exclama Caroline. Elle fronça ses sourcils. « J'ai texté Stefan pour lui laisser savoir que je t'avais trouvé près de la tombe… »

« L'appel ne venait pas de ta BFF ici présente, » interrompit Damon en roulant des yeux. « Il venait de Rose. »

« Quoi? » Elena était furieuse. « Est-ce qu'elle me _suit_ maintenant? » Je pensais qu'elle ne pouvait pas marcher sous la lumière du soleil! »

Damon pointa vers le haut, là où le ciel était sombre et nuageux et la fit taire d'un regard. « Je lui ai dit de s'assurer que tu ne ferais rien de stupide, comme je pensais que tu pourrais tenter quelque chose, en dépit de notre petite conversation de l'autre jour dans ta chambre. »

Caroline les interrompit. « Attendez, de quoi… »

« Dépêchez-vous, » la coupa Damon alors qu'ils atteignaient l'escalier menant à la tombe. Il s'arrêta au sommet, l'air confus.

Elena le regarda. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

Damon fronça les sourcils. « Ils devraient être ici maintenant. Rose a dit que Stefan et Bonnie avaient quitté la pension il y a un moment déjà. »

Caroline releva soudainement sa tête, son nez se plissant. Elle regarda Damon dont les yeux s'étaient rétrécis. « Est-ce que tu sens ça? Ça sent comme du… »

« Sang! » Sans plus de cérémonie, il se précipita en vitesse dans la tombe, laissant les filles dans son sillage.

Elena descendit en courant l'escalier, suivit de près par Caroline. Ce qu'elle vit en bas la fit se figer. « Oh mon dieux, » souffla Caroline, levant sa main vers sa bouche.

Bonnie était étendue inconsciente sur le sol, une longue chaîne emmêlée à ses doigts.

Et puis, il y avait Jeremy.

« Quel enfer! » cria Elena, courant jusqu'au coin de la grotte où Jeremy était assis. Son corps était vouté par la douleur, sa main pressant désespérément son cou alors que le sang coulait entre ses doigts. « Oh mon Dieux, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? »

« Bien, bien. Regardez comme le groupe est finalement arrivé, » raisonna la voix de Katherine des profondeurs de la tombe. Un moment plus tard, elle apparut à son entrée. Elle sourit, ses lèvres tachées avec du sang. Elle leva un doigt à ses lèvres et effaça un peu de sang avant d'étirer son bras vers Elena. « Tu veux goûter? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Damon grogna, se mouvant pour rester entre Elena et Katherine. « Qu'est-ce que diable il se passe ici, Katherine? Où est Stefan? »

« Oh, tu es tellement rude avec moi. » La bouche de Katherine dessina une moue. « Je ne vous ai pas introduit à notre invité d'honneur! » Elle se retourna pour faire face au profondeur de la tombe. « Oh Stefan! Ne soit pas timide, tes amis sont là pour te voir! »

Tous échangèrent un regard horrifié alors que Stefan apparaissaient à l'entrée de la tombe, plein de remords. Ses yeux allèrent directement vers Damon, qui avait l'air stupéfait. « J'ai fait un tour à l'extérieur pendant dix minutes et c'est ça qui arrive? » Sa voix était teintée de colère. « Pourquoi diable as-tu commencé le sort sans moi? »

« C'est ma faute, » grogna soudainement Jeremy, bougeant loin des mains agitées d'Elena. « Je pensais que je pouvais avoir la pierre de lune moi-même. »

Damon serra les dents. « Très stupide à toi. »

« Très noble, » soupira Katherine rêveuse. « Et stupide, » ajouta-t-elle franchement. « Il pensait qu'il pouvait saupoudrer de la poussière de fée su moi et sortir avant que je me réveil. » Elle regarda vers Jeremy. « Pensais-tu vraiment que cette sorcière pouvait me garder hors-jeu pendant longtemps? »

Elena regarda le vide entre Katherine et Jeremy alors que naissait peu à peu sur son visage la couleur de cette révélation. « Tu t'es _nourris_ sur lui! » dit-elle accusatrice. « Comment as-tu pu… »

« Oui, oui, » Acquiesça Katherine d'un ton ennuyé. « Il allait être mon nouveau jouet spécial…. Le cadeau qu'on se garde de _donner_, » soupira-t-elle encore. « Mais alors Stefan a dut venir ruiner tout mon plaisir. »

Elena se releva et fit un mouvement soudain comme pour courir vers Stefan… mais Damon agrippa son bras et la tira en arrière. Stefan regardait silencieusement alors qu'Elena luttait en vain contre la grippe de Damon. « Laisse-moi y aller! » hurla-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvée! »

« Ah, regardez qui ne veut plus être la demoiselle en détresse, » fit la voix traînante de Katherine. « Tellement mignon. »

« Sors la d'ici, » dit rapidement Stefan, ses yeux fixés sur Damon. « Assure-toi qu'elle ne reviendra pas jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une façon de remédier à ça. »

Damon acquiesça, son regard insondable. Il se tourna vers Caroline. « Toi. Ramène Elena et Jeremy à la maison. Je me fou de ce que tu auras à faire pour les amener là. Utilise la force si c'est nécessaire, mais fais-le. »

Caroline n'argumenta pas et souleva Elena et Jeremy pour les entraîner vers l'escalier, ignorant leurs protestations. Juste avant qu'ils n'atteignent la sortie, Katherine appela soudainement : « Notre accord tient toujours, Elena. Je suis peut-être une salope, mais je ne reviens pas sur mes promesses. »

Elena n'eut pas le temps de répliquer avant que caroline les sorte en vitesse de la tombe. Damon fixa Katherine. « Je ne sais pas quel genre d'accord tu as fait avec elle, mais _ça ne se fera pas tant que je serai vivant._ »

« Ça peut facilement s'arranger, » répliqua Katherine imperturbable. « Je suis certaine que Klaus prendra soin de cette partie. »

Damon l'ignora et tourna son attention vers Bonnie avant de la soulever doucement dans ses bras. « Depuis combien de temps est-elle inconsciente? »

« Un moment. Ce sort était trop puissant pour elle. »

Damon acquiesça encore, relevant la tête pour croiser le regard de Stefan. « Je te _ferai_ sortir d'ici, Stefan. Nous trouverons une façon. »

« Je vais m'en sortir. » Stefan jeta un regard à Katherine qui lui souriait, séductrice. « Je vais m'en sortir, » répéta-t-il. « Promets-moi seulement que tu protégeras Elena. Peu importe ce qui arrivera. »

« Peu importe ce qui arrivera, » répéta Damon, ses yeux brûlants avec intensité.

Il disparut alors, laissant Katherine et Stefan piégés dans la tombe…


	7. Plan X

BOnjour! ALors, oui, j'ai un peu de retard dans la publication (une semaine à vrai dire...), mais pour me faire pardonner, je posterai le prochain chapitre d'ici mercredi. Il me reste une relecture à faire, mais il est déjà terminé d'écrire. Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Traduction de "End Game" par Tamilnadu09. __Thank you to let me translate your story. __J'espère que d'autres que moi sauront l'apprécier._

**

* * *

**

**Plan X**

Damon faisait les cents pas devant le foyer, ses sourcils froncés par la concentration.

« Pierre de lune… malédiction… Katherine, » marmonnait-il de façon incompréhensible. « Stefan… cette foutue tombe… »

« Ok, alors pendant que Damon fait _ça_, » Bonnie jeta un regard au dit vampire, « personne d'autres n'auraient une idée? »

« Comment on détruit la pierre de lune? » demanda Jeremy, retournant une fois de plus la pierre dans ses mains. « Ça pourrait régler un de nos problèmes, au moins… »

« Ça serait lié à une magie puissante. » Alaric secoua la tête en regardant vers Bonnie. « Elle ne sera pas capable de le faire toute seule. »

« Alors, on a besoin de trouver une autre sorcière, » figura Jeremy d'un ton incertain. Il observa Damon qui ne semblait pas porter attention et amena ensuite son regard vers Rose. « Tu es vieille, n'est-ce pas? »

Rose rit, ses yeux brillant, d'une façon surprenante, chaleureusement alors qu'elle examinait Jeremy. « Oui, tu peux dire ça, » acquiesça-t-elle. « Pourquoi tu demandes? »

Il haussa les épaules. « J'ai pensé que si tu étais sur Terre depuis quelque chose comme 500 ans, tu connaissais peut-être une sorcière ou deux. »

« Oui, bien, » hésitait Rose, « quand tu vis aussi longtemps, les sorcières que tu connais viennent qu'à…mourir. »

Jeremy fronça les sourcils. « Oh oui… j'oubliais. »

« Oubliais quoi? » demanda Bonnie d'un ton brusque. « Que les sorcières n'étaient pas immortelles? Ou que nous n'étions pas de ceux qui vivaient même après la mort? »

Rose releva un sourcil. « Pour tout ton dédain envers le vampires, ne trouves-tu pas étrange que tu passes une bonne partie de ta vie à les aider? »

« Je ne les aide pas, » Bonnie grimaça, « je… »

« Oh, tais-toi un peu, » lança soudainement Damon, ayant apparemment écouté la conversation pendant tout ce temps. « Tu fais ça pour Elena, on a compris. »

« En autant que tu ne l'oublies pas, » retourna Bonnie résolue, ne semblant point vexée par le ton de Damon.

Damon secoua la tête et retourna alors à ses pas.

« Ok, » rattrapa Alaric. « Alors, est-ce que vous avez, hum, jeté un œil sur Stefan? »

« Caroline a laissé un sac de survie hier, » maugréa Damon. « Lanternes, vêtements, sac de couchage… tous les essentiels excepté du sang. »

« Il n'en voulait pas? »

« Non, il ne voulait pas avoir à partager avec sa salope de colocataire. »

Alaric acquiesça simplement, avant de regarder à travers la pièce, soudainement alerté. « Attend une seconde, où _est _Caroline? »

« Devoirs de loup-garous. La pleine lune est dans quelques jours. Apparemment, ils sont partis magasiner pour des chaînes. » Damon marqua une pause. « Et le fait que je n'essaie pas de faire une quelqu'un plaisanterie reliée à l'esclavage devrait vous prouver à quel point la situation est sérieuse. »

Rose roula des yeux. « Ok. Alors, récapitulons : Stefan est coincé dans la tombe et il refuse de boire du sang pour essayer de vous donner une chance contre Katherine. C'est noble de sa part, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait réalisé à quel point ça allait être douloureux. »

« Combien de temps peuvent passer les vampires sans boire de sang? » demanda Bonnie curieuse. « Je veux dire, avant qu'ils ne commencent à … »

« Katherine sera capable de survivre pendant un moment, » répondit Damon sans paraître enchanté. « Elle a beaucoup plus d'expérience à se restreindre. Stefan, d'un autre côté… »

« N'est pas aussi fort, » termina Rose. « Alors il commencera à sentir les effets plus tôt. »

« Ça nous donne quoi, environ une semaine pour trouver une solution? » demanda Jeremy un peu découragé. « Comment allons-nous trouver une autre sorcière en une semaine? »

Alaric se racla la gorge. « Bien, Stefan veut que j'aille jeter un œil sur les recherches d'Isobel une autre fois, pour voir s'il y a quoi que ce soit sur Klaus ou sur les Originels. »

« Qui est Isobel? »

« La mère d'Elena. »  
« Mon ex-femme. »  
« Un vampire que j'ai créé. »

Il y eu un silence.

Rose cligna plusieurs dois des yeux. « Oh. »

« Oui, oui, nous menons tous des vies à la Jerry Spring-esqe, » dit impatiemment Damon après un silence pesant. « Passons… Je ne pense pas qu'Isobel ait sur quoi que ce soit à propos de Klaus, alors ne perdons pas notre temps… »

« Ça ne fera pas de mal de vérifier, » objecta Jeremy. Il se tourna pour regarder Alaric avec espoir. « Je pourrais y aller avec toi. »

« Absolument pas, » dit fermement Damon. « Tu n'as pas besoin d'être impliqué. »

« Savez-vous quoi? » dit Rose en souriant à Jeremy. « J'ai un ami du nom de Slayter qui est aussi très porté sur la recherche. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'idée de venir avec moi pour lui parler ? »

« D'accord. » Jeremy se leva avec enthousiasme. « Maintenant? »

« Attendez une seconde, » protesta Bonnie. « Tu ne peux pas juste _partir_! Et à propos d'Elena? »

« À propos d'elle? Tu as déjà placé un sort sur la maison pour qu'elle ne puisse pas la quitter… »

Rose s'approcha de Damon. « Je prendrai soin de lui, je le promets. »

« Tu ferais mieux, » répondit Damon dans un avertissement.

« Alors, je pense que je vais y aller et jeter un œil sur les recherches d'Isobel. » Alaric se leva également. « Peut-être que je pourrais voir si Jenna pourrait venir avec moi… »

« Bonne idée, » lui dit Damon. « Moins il y aura de gens sur le chemin, mieux ce sera. »

Alaric murmura quelque chose en retour alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.

Laissant Bonnie et Damon se fixant l'un l'autre.

Bonnie soupira. « Ok, écoute. Quand je regardais les affaires de ma grand-mère, j'ai trouvé une liste de noms…de famille. Je pense que ça pourrait être un indice. »

« Bien. » Damon attrapa ses clés de voiture. « Allons-y. »

Mais Bonnie secoua sa tête. « Non, je devrais rester ici. Il y a peut-être quelque chose d'utile dans le grimoire à propos de la pierre de lune. En plus, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de laisser Caroline toute seule ici pour gérer le cas de Tyler. »

« Bien, » dit Damon doucement. « Donne-moi cette liste. »

Bonnie hésita, mordant ses lèvres. « Je te la donnerai à une condition. »

« Laquelle? »

« Tu dois amener Elena avec toi? »

Damon leva un sourcil. « Pardon? »

Bonnie haussa les épaules. « Me basant sur ta manie de tuer tous êtres surnaturels qui croisent ta route, considère toi chanceux que je te la donne cette liste. »

Il sembla essayer de percer la faille dans son raisonnement. « Ah, mais tu as piégé Elena dans sa maison, » dit-il soudainement avec un sourire. « Alors, je ne peux pas l'amener. »

« Faux, » contra-t-elle aisément. « Je lèverai le sort ce soir. Alors vous pourrez y aller. » Elle sourit. « Tu vois, aucun problème. »

Les yeux de Damon se rétrécirent et il sortit son téléphone avant de taper quelques numéros. « Elena? Je vais devoir te demander de faire tes bagages. » Il sourit, clignant des yeux vers Bonnie. « Pourquoi, demandes-tu? Parce que nous deux nous allons faire une petit voyage. Ça ne sonne pas amusant? »

* * *

_Alors, des idées sur ce qui arrivera durant ce petit voyage :D _


	8. Liens de sang

**Liens de sang**

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi gentille avec moi? »

Rose rit franchement, ses mains restant décontractés sur le volant. Elle fit semblant de réfléchir pendant une seconde avant de répondre : « C'est une question étrange. Pourquoi tu demandes? »

« Tu m'as laissé venir avec toi, » signala Jeremy, se tortillant sur le siège passager pour la regarder. « Personne d'autre ne l'aurait fait. »

« Oh, bien, » dit Rose rêvassant un peu et souriante. « Tu veux dire Damon? »

« Et Elena et Stefan et Bonnie… » Il fronça les sourcils et marmonna : « Ils me traitent encore comme un enfant. »

« Tu _es_ un enfant, contra Rose regardant vers Jeremy. Quand elle vit son air renfrogné, elle élabora rapidement. « Tu devrais te considérer chanceux. Il y a tellement de gens qui s'inquiètent pour toi, de ce qui t'arrive; tellement de gens qui veulent te protéger… » Dit-elle avec nostalgie, sa voix s'éteignant peu à peu alors qu'elle prononçait les derniers mots. « J'aimerais pouvoir dire la même chose. »

Jeremy resta silencieux quelques instants, considérant ses mots. « Ne me fait pas sentir mal, » dit-il prudemment. « J'aime ma sœur et mes amis. J'ai compris qu'ils veulent me protéger…mais j'ai horreur de rester de l'autre côté de la ligne. Ce n'est juste pas le genre de personne que je suis. »

« Je sais. » Rose lui sourit légèrement. « Et si j'étais dans ta position, je ressentirais la même chose. »

« Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu m'as laissé venir avec toi pour voir ce gars, Slayter? »

« Pas vraiment. Tu me rappelles seulement quelqu'un que j'ai connu, » expliqua-t-elle. « Quelqu'un qui me manque énormément. »

« Oh… ton petit ami? Elena m'a dit ce qui lui était arrivé. » Jérémy se réinstalla sur son siège. « Crois-moi, je sais _ce_ qu'on ressent. Ma petite amie fut tuée par John Gilbert il y a quelques mois. Ça faisait tellement mal que j'ai considéré l'idée de me transformer. »

La main de Rose bougea sur le volant avec surprise. « Transformer? Tu veux dire en vampire? »

« Oui, » répondit-il sans enthousiasme, se tournant pour regarder le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre. « Anna m'avait donné un peu de son sang avant qu'elle ne meurt. Je voulais seulement faire taire la douleur, tu sais? »

« Anna? Tu fréquentais un vampire? » Rose releva ses sourcils. « Bien, bien. Je vois que ça court dans la famille… Parlant de ça, tu as dis John _Gilbert_? Est-ce que c'est parent avec toi? »

« Oui, c'est le père biologique d'Elena. Il a cette haine intense envers les vampires, ce qui est stupide considérant le fait que c'est un peu de sa faute si, au départ, Isobel est devenue un vampire. »

« Et tu as dit que Isobel est la mère d'Elena, n'est-ce pas? »

« Biologique, » clarifia Jeremy. « John est mon oncle, mais mon père a adopté Elena et l'a élevée comme si elle était sa propre fille. »

La tête de Rose se tourna. « Alors, Isobel est d'une certain façon reliée à Katherine? Et Damon est celui qui a transformé Isobel? Et Isobel était mariée à ce gars, Alaric, avant que tout ça n'arrive… Wow, c'est beaucoup à se souvenir, n'est-ce pas? »

« J'essaie de ne pas trop y penser, » répondit Jeremy honnêtement. « C'est vachement (1) n'importe quoi. »

« Tu veux savoir quoi d'autre est n'importe quoi? » Rose pencha sa tête vers lui. « Quand tu as demandé pourquoi j'étais aussi gentille avec toi. Ce n'est pas parce que tu me rappels Trevor. » Elle prit une grande inspiration. « Quand j'étais humaine, j'avais un petit frère. Il s'est fait tué avant…avant que je ne sois transformée en vampire. » Elle sourit tristement à Jeremy. « Tu me le rappelles. »

Il ne dit rien, notant que Rose semblait chagrinée. « Dieu merci! » taquina Jeremy. « J'étais effrayé à l'idée que tu veules que je remplace Trevor ou quelque chose du genre. » Rose rit à cette idée et Jeremy sourit pour lui-même, satisfait de l'avoir réconforté avec succès. « Tu es beaucoup trop vieille pour moi, de toute façon, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

« Et moi qui pensais que je paraissais bien pour mon âge, » dit Rose, ses yeux scintillant avec amusement. Elle s'interrompit et lui sourit. « Mais je sais que pour le fait, tu aimes les femmes plus âgées, n'est-ce pas? » Elle forma le mot _Bonnie_ avec ses lèvres, sans pour autant le dire à voix haute.

Jeremy sourit en retour et se tourna pour regarder à nouveau par la fenêtre. « Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles. »

« _Bien_, » rit Rose alors qu'elle tournait pour prendre la sortie de l'autoroute. Elle tendit son téléphone à Jeremy. « Envoie un message à Slayter et dis-lui que nous sommes presqu'arrivés. » Elle fixa ses yeux avec détermination sur la route devant elle. « Espérons qu'il ait quelques réponses pour nous. »

* * *

« Est-ce que Stefan sait à propos de ça? »

« Tu vas avoir besoin d'être un _peu_ plus spécifique, » répondit Damon avec nonchalance. Il vit Elena lui lancer un regard agacé du coin de l'œil. « Bien, _techniquement, _je ne t'enlève pas cette fois, » lui rappela-t-il. « Je t'ai dis où nous allions… et puis, après tout, ce n'est même pas mon idée. »

« Oui, oui. Tu as déjà blâmé Bonnie environ cinq fois, » murmura Elena. Elle avait encore un peu de difficulté à croire que Bonnie l'avait délibérément envoyé dans ce voyage; c'était un peu suspect. Que faisait Bonnie, de toute façon?

« Je me le demande aussi, » dit Damon comme s'il lisait ses pensées. « Espérons seulement qu'elle ne fera rien de stupide pendant que nous sommes parties. »

« Au moins, Caroline est encore là. »

« Oh oui, ça c'est vraiment rassurant. Le vampire Barbie va avoir les mains bien occupées avec la situation de Tyler, de toute façon. » Il agrippa fermement le volant durant une demi-seconde et ajouta : « Elle ferait mieux de ne pas se faire tuer. »

Elena sourit pour elle-même. C'était bien de savoir qu'il s'inquiétait à propos de ce qui pouvait arriver à Caroline, peu importe ce qu'il disait ou ce qu'il faisait.

« Qu'est-ce qui est aussi drôle? »

« Rien, » répondit-elle innocemment. Elle marqua une pause, notant qu'il n'avait jamais répondu à sa question initiale. « Alors, qu'as-tu dis à Stefan? » le pressa-t-elle. « Sait-il que… »

« Que tu es avec moi? Oui, il le sait, » affirma Damon. « Imagine ce que tu ferais si on te laissait toute seule cinq minutes, » sourit-il quand elle le regarda. « D'un autre côté, » fit-il en laissant traîner un peu, « tu ne voudrais pas être la seule Gilbert à ne pas partir en voyage cette fin de semaine, n'est-ce pas? »

« Quoi? »

« Jeremy est partit voir Slayter avec Rose et Jenna se rend à Duke avec Rick pour fouiller dans les recherches d'Isobel. Tu aurais été la seule Gilbert à ne pas partir en voyage, » clarifia-t-il. « Et c'était sois ça, sois tu restais cloîtrée dans ta maison. Toute la fin de semaine. Toute seule. »

Elena pressa ses lèvres ensembles. « Bien, quand tu le dis comme ça… je pense que ce n'est pas _si _ mal. »

« Ma compagnie est mieux que pas de compagnie du tout, non? » Damon lui sourit, mais il attendit de voir si elle voulait répondre.

Elle cacha son sourire, mais ses lèvres se retroussèrent légèrement vers le haut. « Le jurée ne se prononcera pas sur ça. Nous verrons. »

« Oh, aller! » cajola Damon. « Nous sommes en chemin pour trouver davantage de _sorcières_. De celles qui sont suffisamment fortes pour a) briser le sort sur la pierre de lune et b) sortir Stefan de la tombe. Je dirais que ça sonne plutôt excitant comme fin de semaine pour l'adolescente ordinaire. »

Elena sourit. « Depuis quand suis-je _ordinaire_? »

« Oh, c'est vrai, » agaça Damon. « J'oubliais que tu aimais penser que tu es _spéciale_. » Il attendit pour sa réplique, mais rien ne vient. Il se tourna pour la regarder et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit que ses yeux étaient déconcentrés. « Elena ? »

*_Tu es le double, Elena. Tu es spéciale._ * La voix de Katherine lui revenait, un petit bout de souvenir vacillant au sommet de ses pensées. Faiblement, elle entendit Damon appeler son nom et elle revient d'un coup à la réalité. « Hein? »

Il la fixait, une étrange lueur dans les yeux. « Tu semblais dans un autre monde pendant un moment… »

« Désolée, » dit-elle rapidement. « Je, euh, me rappelais seulement quelque chose. Ce n'est pas important… de quoi parlions-nous? »

« _Elena_, » dit-il sur le ton d'un avertissement. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Ce n'est rien, » insista-t-elle. « Alors, » dit-elle vivement, prenant la carte qui était étendue sur ses cuisses. « Où allons-nous en premier? »

« Tu es une horrible menteuse, » dit-il sur le ton de la conversation. Il attendit un moment pour voir si elle allait dire quoi que ce soit d'autre et poussa un soupire lorsqu'il vit qu'elle ne le ferait pas. « Il y a cinq familles sur la liste que Bonnie m'a donné. J'ai dit à Rose de regarder pour celle dans l'Ouest de la Virginie, puisqu'elle se dirigeait par là de toute façon. Il y en a aussi une dans le Nord de la Caroline, pour lesquelles j'ai dis à Alaric de vérifier après Duke. »

Elena hocha la tête, intéressée à continuer cette conversation pour que Damon ne lui pose plus d'autres questions. « Alors, où sont situées les trois autres familles? »

« Une au D.C., une dans le New Jersey… »

« Et? »

Il sourit. « Et une en Géorgie. »

Elena roula ses yeux. « Bien sûr, » murmura-t-elle de façon incompréhensible.

« Je pensais que nous pourrions à nouveau nous arrêter à ce bar, » continua Damon en souriant. « Qu'en penses-tu? Tu veux te sentir soule à nouveau? »

Elle frappa en douceur son bras et lui lança un regard pour lui monter que ça ne l'amusait _pas. _

Damon fut le seul à rire à nouveau.

Ok… Ça colle pas du tout avec ce que Jeremy dirait, j'en suis consciente, mais j'ai beau me creuser la tête, je n'arrive pas à trouver quelque chose qui pourrait bien traduire ce que l'auteur voulait dire, sinon écrire vachement. Parce que pour le coup, écrire « jolie »….

* * *

_Georgie... je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi ça me rappel de très bons souvenirs! Tiens, je vais même aller de ce pas réécouter cette épisode qui m'avait d'une certaine façon bouleverser (la scène à la fin, au bar, avec Bree et Damon, et cette chanson... Je ne peux pas dire combien de fois je l'ai réécoutée, mais wow! :D _


	9. Appels manqués

Bon, j'ai soudainement envie de faire un moment de pub. Si certains d'entre vous lisez l'anglais, je vous conseil vivement les fictions de **Babi**. Je viens de terminer **Physical attraction, chemical relation**, et j'ai été littéralement emporté par ma lecture. De ce que j'ai lud'elle jusqu'à maintenant, c'est du UA, et bien que je n'ai pas pour habitude d'en lire, les siennes sont excellentes. Et voilà, mon coup de pub est fait! :D Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Traduction de "End Game" par Tamilnadu09. __Thank you to let me translate your story. __J'espère que d'autres que moi sauront l'apprécier._

_

* * *

_

**Appels manqués**

« Mort? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _mort_? »

« Je veux dire, qu'il y a un pieu à travers son cœur. C'est comme s'il était mort depuis quelques semaines. »

Damon grogna, résistant à l'urgence de jeter son téléphone par la fenêtre. Il marcha devant l'hôtel plusieurs fois, se demandant quoi faire maintenant. « Il était _ton_ ami, Rose. N'aurais-tu pas pu me dire qu'il était une source de problèmes? »

« J'ai du mal à croire qu'il s'est transpercé _lui-même_," balança Rose, sa voix n'étant qu'un murmure. « Je pense que Klaus l'aurait peut-être piégé. »

Il eut un bref silence alors que Damon considérait l'idée. « C'est fort peu probable que Klaus aurait été dans la ville voisine de Mystic Falls et n'ait pas rendu une petite visite à Elena ou Katherine, » dit-il finalement en plissant le front. « Non, Slater a dut être tué par quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Combien de vampires exactement penses-tu sont à la poursuite d'Elena, de toute façon? »

« Qui sait, » répondit Damon avec impatience, « cette fille attire davantage de problèmes que, bien, que _moi_! »

« Parle-moi de ça, » murmura Rose. « Est-ce que tous les deux vous avez déjà atteint la Géorgie? »

« Non, je ne voulais pas conduire durant la nuit. Trop facile pour une embûche. «

« Alors, où êtes-vous? » demanda Rose avec curiosité. « Ne me dis pas que vous êtes dans un hôtel. »

« Oui et avant que tu te fasses des _idées_, je te laisse savoir que j'ai été un parfait gentlemen et que j'ai pris une chambre séparée pour Elena, d'accord? »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il eut quelques cris étouffés derrière elle et elle hurla quelque chose en retour avant de ramener son attention vers la conversation. « Je vais devoir y aller. Jeremy et ce vampire-ambitieux ont trouvé quelque chose sur l'ordinateur de Slater. »

« Attend, quoi? Avec qui es-tu? »

« Oh, la petite amie de Slater. Jeremy la soudoie pour pirater l'ordinateur de Slater. Avec chance nous trouverons peut-être quelque chose d'utile là."

« Parfait, » dit Damon avec froideur. « Mais ne traîner pas là trop longtemps. Peu importe qui a tué Slater, il peut revenir. »

« Oui, je sais. Nous serons prudents, je le promets. Et ne t'inquiète pas, nous nous dirigerons directement vers cette famille de sorcière quand nous en aurons terminé ici. En même temps, pourquoi ne dirais-tu pas à Stefan les dernières nouvelles pour qu'il puisse découvrir si Klaus a ou non visité Katherine? »

« Je le ferai. Prend soin de Jeremy, » ajouta Damon avant de refermer son téléphone. Avec un soupire, il marcha dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant la porte à côté de la sienne. Penchant sa tête, il pouvait entendre Elena dans la douche. Satisfait qu'elle n'est toujours pas essayé de s'enfuir, il retourna dans sa chambre pour appeler Stefan.

* * *

« Tu sais, j'ai toujours sut que tu étais un innocent, Stefan, mais je n'ai jamais pensé que tu puisses être_ aussi_ naïf, » dit doucement Katherine alors qu'elle se pavanait à travers la tombe, jetant des regards en coin vers Stefan. « Faire confiance à Damon et Elena est une chose, mais leur donner ton autorisation pour aller dans une escapade romantique, c'est complètement… »

« Ce n'est pas une escapade romantique, » lâcha Stefan, se redressant en position assise pour regarder Katherine. « Maintenant, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît te la fermer, par tous les dieux? »

Katherine rit et afficha une moue. « Ne me dis pas que tu es _déjà_ malade de me voir… Pourquoi, il y eut un temps où tu étais prêt à _tout_ abandonner pour passer ta vie avec moi… »

« J'étais… »

« Tu n'étais pas envoûté, » dit-elle brusquement. « Alors arrête d'utiliser ça comme une excuse. Je n'ai jamais envoûté ton amour et tu le sais. »

« Comme tu l'as dit, j'étais innocent, » dit Stefan s'adossant contre le mur de béton. « Je ne pouvais pas voir qui tu étais vraiment. »

« Ouch, » dit-elle sarcastiquement. « Ça fait mal. »

Il se détourna d'elle. « Bien. »

« Oh, tes talents en matière de conversation me jettent à la renverse. » Katherine roula ses yeux. « Allez, Stefan. Tu ne peux pas me détester _autant_ que ça. Si tu dois être coincé dans cette tombe avec moi, on pourrait au moins parler… ou ne pas parler, » ajouta-t-elle suggestive.

« Tu veux parler? » grogna Stefan. « Bien, parlons du pourquoi tu t'es donnée comme mission de faire de _ma_ vie un enfer… » Il s'interrompit alors que sonnait son téléphone dans sa poche. Avant qu'il ne puisse y répondre, Katherine apparut à ses côtés et l'envoya aisément valser contre le mur. « Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce tu fais? »

Avec une lueur maniaque dans les yeux, elle referma sa main autour du téléphone dans sa poche et l'écrasa facilement. La sonnerie s'arrêta et Stefan la fixa avec un mixe d'incrédulité et de fureur. « Pas de contacte avec le monde extérieur, Stefan, » fit-elle sans remords et comme si ce n'était rien. « Maintenant, tu m'as seulement moi pour te tenir compagnie. » Elle sourit doucement. « De quoi parlions-nous? »

* * *

« On est encore à regarder dans les boîtes, » dit impatiemment Alaric. « Pourquoi tu as appelé? »

« À qui tu parles? » lança Jenna de l'autre côté de la salle, où elle admirait quelques-uns des livres dans les bibliothèques. « Est-ce que c'est Elena et Jeremy? »

« Non, c'est Dam…euh… c'est juste un vieil ami. »

« Je te laisse savoir que je ne suis ni _vieux_ ni un_ ami_, » dit Damon espiègle, souriant quand il entendit Alaric grogner d'agacement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Damon? » demanda Alaric, baissant sa voix alors qu'il marchait hors du bureau pour rejoindre le couloir. « J'ai déjà les mains bien occupées, ici. »o

« Stefan ne répond pas à son téléphone et c'est la même chose pour la sorcière et pour Blondie. Est-ce que tu sais ce qui se passe? »

« Non, comme j'ai dis, nous sommes encore à Duke. Oh, mais j'ai quelques informations… C'est à propos de l'adresse de la famille sorcière que tu nous as demandé de vérifier. »

« Pas de chance? »

« Non, la maison était complètement vide. C'était placardé et le voisinage dit qu'il n'y a eu qu'une vieille dame qui a vécu là. Elle est apparemment morte il y a quelques années et personne n'a acheté la maison depuis. »

« Pourquoi, est-ce qu'elle est maudite? » plaisant Damon avant de réaliser que ça pouvait très bien être le cas. « En fait, ne répond pas à ça. Si tu ne trouves rien d'utile dans les affaires d'Isobel, retourne directement à Mystic Falls et vois ce que la Scooby gang fait, d'accord? »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment le meilleur nom pour… »

« Au revoir, Rick. » Et Damon referma son téléphone.

* * *

Bonnie pressa le bouton « ignorer » sur son téléphone pour la énième fois. Depuis quand Damon était-il devenu si agaçant, de toute façon?

« Un petit jaloux à propos du quel je devrais savoir? » demanda Lukas avec un sourire alors qu'il pointait son téléphone.

« Oh! Non, rien dans ce genre, » dit rapidement Bonnie, décidant de le mettre sur le mode silence pendant quelque temps. « C'est juste ma…tante. Elle aime beaucoup parler; je lui parlerai quand je serai à la maison. »

« D'accord. » Lukas sourit et lui tendit une boîte de chandelles. « Peu importe, je pensais qu'on pourrait installer ça sur la terrace? Elles devront faire un cercle… ensuite on pourra commencer le sort. »

« Ça sonne bien. » Bonnie lui sourit en retour et le suivit jusqu'à la porte menant à l'extérieur. Alors qu'elle marchait à travers le couloir, elle jeta un coup d'œil à travers une autre porte entrouverte, probablement la chambre du père de Lukas. Bonnie s'arrêta, ses sourcils se fronçant quand elle aperçut l'ombre d'un chandail étendu sur le lit. Elle aurait pu jurer qu'Elena en avait un exactement pareil.

« Tu viens? » demanda Lukas en réalisant qu'elle n'était plus derrière lui.

« Oui, » dit rapidement Bonnie, en le rattrapant. « Je pensais avoir vu… en fait, pour le moment, ce n'est pas important. » Elle sourit joyeusement. « Allons faire ce sort. »

* * *

« Caroline, pourrais-tu éteindre cette _chose_? » dit impatiemment sa mère, visiblement agacée. « C'est une enquête policière officielle et je ne peux pas avoir ton téléphone qui sonne toutes les deux secondes. »

« Désolée, » dit rapidement Caroline, amenant sa main vers sa poche. Elle mordit sa lèvre lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle avait huit appels manqués de la part de Damon. Avec un soupir, elle l'éteignit. « Bien, il ne sonnera plus maintenant, » dit-elle d'un air maussade à sa mère.

« Parfait. » Le shérif Forbes ramena son attention sur les trois autres personnes assises dans son salon. « Alors… Vous avez dit que votre nom était Jules? Quand avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois Mason Lockwood? »

« Juste avant qu'il me dise qu'il venait à Mystic Falls, » dit sombrement Jules, jetant un regard à Mme Lockwood. « Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il revenait en Floride et il n'a définitivement pas été à la maison depuis. »

« Alors, où est-il? » demanda Tyler. « Il ne peut pas avoir simplement disparut! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Tyler, » dit le shérif Forbes de façon rassurante, « on le retrouvera. »

Caroline évita le regard des autres. _Si seulement ils savaient…_

_

* * *

_

Damon regardait son téléphone avec hargne. Est-ce que c'était trop demandé d'avoir _quelqu'un_ qui répondrait à un de ses appels? Ils pouvaient tous être morts pour ce qu'il en savait. À ce moment, il entendit un coup frappé à la porte et Elena entra. Elle remarqua immédiatement son expression. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivée? »

« J'ai eu une dispute avec Alaric, » dit Damon, décidant que ce serait injuste d'inquiéter Elena davantage qu'elle ne l'était déjà. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu ne pouvais pas dormir? » Il lui sourit. « Tu as besoin de moi pour te border? »

Elena le regarda désespérée. « Non. Je voulais seulement dire… » Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Merci. Pour essayer de trouver une façon de briser cette malédiction et… tu sais. Pour être là. Ça signifie beaucoup. »

Damon était surpris, mais il ne le montra pas. « Ne me remercie pas toute suite, » dit-il se retournant pour éteindre la lumière. « Bonne nuit, Elena. »

« Bonne nuit, Damon. »

Elena ferma doucement la porte derrière elle et se retourna pour marcher vers sa chambre. Elle s'y arrêta, le souffle coupé.

« _Bonsoir, Elena._ »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse crier, elle sentit un brusque coup sur sa tête.

Ensuite, tout fut noir.


	10. Juste un rêve

**Juste un rêve**

« Oh bien, tu es finalement réveillée. »

Elena leva une main vers sa tête douloureuse et regarda rapidement autour d'elle, paniquée. Elle sentit le lit sous elle et elle se redressa pour s'asseoir contre la tête. « Ou… ou suis-je? » bégaya-t-elle, battant des paupières pour s'adapter à la noirceur.

« Relaxe. Tu es encore dans la chambre d'hôtel; ça aurait été beaucoup trop de problèmes de te transporter ailleurs. »

Alors que la pièce autour d'elle devenait plus claire, elle réalisa qu'elle était encore réellement dans l'hôtel. Elle soupira, légèrement soulagée. « Et Damon…? »

« Est toujours dans la chambre d'à côté, n'inquiète pas ta jolie petite tête à propos de ça. Il n'a rien entendu et je préfèrerais garder les choses comme ça. »

« Pourquoi? » s'enquit Elena agressive. « Je pourrais hurler pour qu'il vienne maintenant. »

« Tu pourrais, mais tu ne le feras pas. »

Elena fronça les sourcils, levant sa main jusqu'à son collier de verveine. « Tu ne peux pas m'ensorceler, » dit-elle fermement, penchant sa tête vers le pendentif.

« Comme si j'allais ensorceler ma propre fille. » Isobel lui offrit un sourire tordu alors qu'elle sortait de l'ombre. « Désolée pour ta tête en passant, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser crier à l'aide. Ça aurait tout ruiné. »

« Toujours avec ces paroles énigmatiques. » Elena la regarda furieusement. « Certaines choses ne changent jamais. Pour qui travailles-tu cette fois? Ça ne peux pas être Katherine, parce qu'elle est… »

« Dans la tombe, je sais. » Isobel leva les yeux au ciel. « Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je travail pour quelqu'un? » Ne puis-je pas être ici de mon propre chef? »

« Non. » Elena croisa ses bras. « Parce que je te connais. Tu es comme _elle_. »

« Katherine? »

« Oui. Tu fais seulement ça pour ton propre profit. »

Isobel rit doucement et pencha sa tête. « Oui, » acquiesça-t-elle après un moment, « le sang _Petrova_ sembla avoir partagé avec justice ses mauvaises qualités également. »

Elena se revigora. « Tu savais? À propos de l'histoire de Katherine? À propos de la malédiction des doubles? »

« Ce que je sais, » Isobel posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, « c'est que tu as été trahis. »

« Pardon? »

« Je suis venue t'avertir de plusieurs choses, » continua-t-elle comme si Elena n'avait pas parlé. « Quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance t'a trahi. »

« Qui? Stefan? »

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage d'Isobel. « Alors, pourquoi ton esprit penserait immédiatement à Stefan? Serait-ce parce qu'il est prisonnier de la tombe avec l'une de ses _ex-amantes_? »

« Il y a emphase sur la partie _ex_ de ce propos, » dit Elena tendue. « Ne déforme pas mes mots, Isobel. De qui parles-tu? »

« La sorcière. Tu devrais lui dire de choisir ses amis un peu plus attentivement. »

« Bonnie? » Elena tenta de sortir du lit, mais les battements dans sa tête ne firent que s'accroître. « Non, elle ne me trahirait pas. »

« Oh, parce qu'elle ne l'a pas fait avant? Je pense me souvenir d'un certain incident le Jour des Fondateurs… Damon n'y est-il pas presque mort? »

« C'était il y a très longtemps… » Elena hésita. « Bonnie a atteint un certain niveau de compréhension avec Stefan et Damon maintenant. Ils sont amis. En quelque sorte. »

Isobel se leva pour faire face à la fenêtre. « Je n'ai pas dis qu'elle te trahissait _intentionnellement_. Enfin, la seconde chose que j'ai besoin de te dire est à propos d'Elijah. »

« Elijah? Comment le connais-tu? » Elena secoua la tête. « ¨Ca ne fait rien. Il est mort. Damon lui a transpercé le cœur. »

« Il n'est pas mort, » corrigea Isobel. « Les Originels sont un peu plus difficiles à tuer que ça. »

« Il doit être mort- je l'ai vu mort! »

« Tu n'as rien vu de la sorte. Elijah est en vie et bien portant. En fait, je suis plutôt certaine qu'il débarquera devant ta porte dans un futur proche. » Isobel bougea avec agitation autour de la pièce et murmura incompréhensiblement : « Et tu n'es pas la seule après qui il sera à ce point… »

« Est-ce que tu le connais? » persista Elena. « Comment le tue-t-on? Et à propos de Klaus? »

« Je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir de le rencontre, pas que le veule d'ailleurs. » Isobel s'arrêta à la fenêtre et la poussa pour l'ouvrir. Elle se tourna pour offrir à Elena un petit sourire triste. « Je souhaiterais pouvoir t'en dire plus, mais je ne peux pas. » Elle hésita. « Ne dit pas à Damon- ou à qui que ce soit d'autre- que tu m'as vu. Mais préviens-les à propos de Bonnie et Elijah. De cette façon, tu pourrais avoir une chance de vivre. »

Sur ces derniers mots, elle disparut.

* * *

Damon bougea brusquement et se tourna, ses paupières lui paraissaient lourdes et son esprit s'éloignait de lui, s'enfonçant avec une quelconque sorte de présence. C'était presque la même chose qu'avoir de la verveine courant dans son corps, ais il ne ressentait aucun des effets normalement associés à cette herbe. En fait, ce qu'il avait ressentit au cours de sa vie qui se rapprochait le plus de ça, il l'Avait ressentit lorsqu'il était encore humain- et sujet à l'ensorcèlement de Katherine.

Ais ça ne faisait aucun sens… il était un _vampire_. Il ne pouvait d'aucune façon être ensorcelé…

Avec ça en tête, il glissa dans un rêve à l'état plutôt frappant.

Il se tenait seul dans une chambre noire. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, aussi loin que ses yeux pouvaient voir… juste les ténèbres s'étirant à perte de vue autour de lui. « _Hello?_ »1 appela Damon, un froncement dessinant ses traits. « _Y a-t-il quelqu'un ici?_ »

« _Damon Salvatore_ » Katherine apparut soudainement à ses côtés, un sourire séducteur sur ses lèvres. « _Je savais que je pouvais te parler si j'essayais suffisamment fort._ »

« _Non._ » Damon essaya de reculer, mais il découvrit qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. « _C'est impossible… tu es dans la tombe!_ »

« _Oui,_ » acquiesça Katherine, ses lèvres se courbant avec dégoût, _« mais tu es en train de rêver_.»

« _Comment fais-tu pour me parler? Tu ne peux pas contrôler es rêves d'aussi loin que l'est la tombe…_ » Damon s'interrompit, sa voix devenant incertaine.

Katherine rit alors qu'elle commençait à tourner autour de lui, ses hanches ondulants avec provocation. « _Peut-être pas. Mais Elena est ta faiblesse. Elle l'a toujours été, elle le sera toujours_. »

« _Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec Elena,_ » grogna Damon._ « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Katherine?_ »

« _Elena et moi avons une connexion,_ » dit doucement Katherine, ses yeux s'agrandissant avec juste ce qu'il fallait de sincérité. « _Ses pensées sont mes pensées. Je peux lui parler, tu sais. Quand je le veux…_ »

Les yeux de Damon se rétrécirent. « _De quoi parles-tu_? »

« _Nous avons passé un accord,_ » dit brusquement Katherine._ » Et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour m'arrêter. Elle veut mourir et je serai celle qui fera en sorte qu'elle soit morte._ »

« _Reste loin d'elle!_ » rugit Damon avant de bouger à toute vitesse.

Katherine ne fit que rire encore et commença à reculer. Elle s'arrêta soudainement, et son expression changea doucement. Damon ne savait pas comment il pouvait pointer la différence, mais il savait qu'il regardait maintenant Elena. Elle lui sourit, cruellement. « _Tu m'as perdu pour toujours_. »

* * *

« Damon! Ouvre! »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent rapidement et il resta allongé encore un moment dans le lit, son esprit essayant d'assimiler ce qui venait juste de se passer. « Seulement un rêve, » murmura-t-il pour lui-même, refusant de croire que Katherine avait trouvé une façon pour converser avec lui depuis la tombe. Ce qu'impliquait _ cette_ idée était juste trop effrayant à imaginer.

« Damon! » cria encore Elena, en étant désormais à frapper de ses poings contre la porte.

Il bougea instantanément vers la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement, se calment lentement lorsqu'il vit qu'à première vue, tout allait bien. Il sourit à Elena. « Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle tu frapper sur ma porte après minuit? Parce que tu devrais savoir que je ne fais pas de téléphone rose… »2

« Oh, ferme-là, » siffla-t-elle, le poussant à l'intérieur avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. « On doit retourner à Mystic Falls. Maintenant. »

Damon gaped at her. « _Retourner_? On est au beau milieu de la nuit, Elena! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Bonnie a des problèmes ce qui fait que nous en avons-nous aussi, » dit-elle incompréhensiblement. « On doit y retourner! »

« Ouah, calme-toi, » dit Damon de façon rassurante, agrippant ses épaules avec une lueur inquiète dans les yeux. Définitivement, il pensait qu'elle vacillait au sommet de la folie. « Tu as vraisemblablement fait un cauchemar, ce qui est parfaitement compréhensible… »

« Non! Je sais que Bonnie a des problèmes ou-ou… elle est en train de faire quelque chose qui va nous amener des problèmes! Oh, et Elijah est en vie et… »

« Maintenant, je _sais_ que tu as fait un cauchemar. » Damon secoua sa tête. « Écoute, on l'a tué, tu te souviens? »

« Ça n'a pas marché parce qu'il est un des Originels! » Elena agrippa le bras de Damon. "S'il te plaît," dit-elle désespérément. "Tu dois me croire!"

Damon fronça ses sourcils, son rêve vacillant dans son esprit. « Qui t'a dit ça? » demanda-t-il confus. « Katherine? »

« Quoi? » Elena paraissait rester sur ses gardes. « Non. Pourquoi me dirait-elle ça? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit-il avec suspicion. « C'est-à toi de me le dire. »

Il s'interrompit lorsque son téléphone sonna et jeta un œil à l'identité de celui qui appelait. Avec un soupir, il le porte à son oreille. « Rose, ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment… tu as fait _quoi_? Tu as été à la chasse aux sorcières à _ cette heure de la nuit_? Qu'elle partie de _sois prudente_ n'as-tu pas comprit?... Je me fou qu'il ne semblait n'y avoir personne dans la maison! » Il se renfrogna durement alors que Rose continuait à parler et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. « Es-tu certaine? C'est ce que ça disait ? Oui, oui… d'accord, on sera là bientôt. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? » demanda immédiatement Elena quand il s'écarta lentement du téléphone. « Est-ce que Jeremy va bien? »

« Il va bien, » répondit lentement Damon. « Rose et Jeremy ont été jeter un œil à cette famille de sorcières dans l'Ouest de la Virginie et ils ont trouvé la maison. Apparemment, il n'y avait personne, alors ils ont regardé dans la boîte aux lettres pour voir à qui toutes les enveloppes étaient adressées.

« Et? »

Damon rencontra son regard. « La maison appartient à Lucy Bennet. »

* * *

**NdT:**

1 Laissé libérément en anglais.

2 Pour celle-là, j'avoue que j'en ai pas mené large... J'ai eu beau chercher, y a pas vraiment d'équivalent français. Certains disent « plan cul », mais je trouve que c'est plutôt vulgaire, alors j'y été pour le traditionnel « téléphone rose ». (Référence en anglais : booty call)


End file.
